Due to many manufacturing factors, each one of integrated circuits (ICs) is unique even though the ICs are manufactured with the same manufacturing process and the same materials. Each one of ICs has a chance to operate in different operating environments according to its practical applications. Thus, a robustness of one of ICs in different operating environments becomes a critical issue in a field of a semiconductor technology.